Papaoutai
"Papaoutai" by Stromae is featured on Just Dance 2015. It will be exclusive to the PAL region. Dancers They are supposed to be the father and his son. The father wears a brown afro, red & yellow sweater, light blue shirt underneath, red bow tie and light blue glove. The son has short brown hair, yellow polo and blue glove. Both of them have green shorts, high blue socks and brown shoes. Background A living room with orange sofa, orange desk and many animated cubes appearing on the walls. Gold Moves For now, only 1 gold move has been revealed: '''Revealed Move: '''Both dancers are to use their arms to create a semicircle in front of themselves while walking in the opposite directions. Papaoutai GM1.PNG|Revealed Gold Move Trivia *This is the first PAL exclusive that is a duet. ** This is the third French song in the Just Dance series. The first one is Marcia Baila from Just Dance 3 and the Second one is Danse (Pop Version) from Just Dance 2014. Both of those are also PAL Exclusives * This is the second family dance in the Just Dance series. The first one is Blame It on the Boogie on Just Dance 2014. * This is the fourth song to have a kid avatar in the Just Dance series. The first one is Kids in America in Just Dance and the second two are Blame It on the Boogie and Could You Be Loved on Just Dance 2014. * The cubes are recycled from Party Rock Anthem and the couches are recycled from Swinging 60's Workout. *The theme and the choreo of this duet are similar to the music video. * The first dancer looks like Stromae and the second dancer looks like his son in the music video. * This is the first Stromae song on Just Dance. * Papaoutai means, "Dad Where are you" in French, but is pronounced as if a child would say it. In fact, the song is about Stromae's father, that never knew his son because he was killed in Rwanda, so he looks like a hidden presence, that's why he appears as a mannequin in the music video. * This is one of the only two songs in JD2015 to be a same gendered duet, the other is Let It Go. * With the dancers having a skin tone, they are one of the very few to have a distinguishable race, along with Prince Ali, Crazy Christmas and Let It Go. * Strangely, P1's avatar has white skin and not brown skin, like the coach. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-09-15 at 7.00.36 AM.png|Gameplay PAPAUNTAI.jpg|The thumbnail of the song Videos Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:PAL Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Songs that are zoomed in Category:Songs that are not english Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Song with special effects Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:French Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:21st Century songs Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Fun Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Casual Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Reflections Category:Songs without Mash Up